


Not With Haste

by chronicallycreative



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how this happened, M/M, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallycreative/pseuds/chronicallycreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn’t quite sure what moment exactly he realized he would one day be in the Alpha’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just happened when I was trying to be somewhat productive. Mostly based on rumors concerning the upcoming season and from my shipper mind.

Stiles wasn’t quite sure what moment exactly he realized he would one day be in the Alpha’s bed.

It could have been earlier that day when Derek had shown up in his bedroom and told him he had to come to his house at seven that night, alone. It was also entirely possible that he knew the moment he set his eyes on Derek that time Scott had lost his inhaler in the woods. All he knew was that sometime between that morning in the woods and now, he had come to the conclusion that Derek was going to be his first.

Which begged the question, how the hell was he going to impress Derek with his virginal inexperience and shaking hands?

Perhaps he was over-analyzing things. Derek had only asked him to come over alone, nothing more. It could be that he simply needed Stiles to do some research on a private matter, one that could not be discussed in front of the pack. It had only been a month since Derek made the Alpha Pack leave town. Maybe they were threatening to come back and Derek suddenly needed Stiles to use his useless human skills to remove the problem?

Yeah, Stiles didn’t believe that one either.

All these thoughts and more had been racing through Stiles’ mind since that morning. He’d barely been dressed when Derek suddenly jumped through his window at seven o’clock that morning, scaring him half to death. He was surprised that his very manly squeak hadn’t alerted his father of the danger but then again, John Stilinski wouldn’t know if a truck hit him without his morning cup of coffee. 

Stiles rushed to cover up his chest and genitals, although he quickly realized there was no reason to cover his chest. Apparently all those movies he watched where women were walked in on naked had somehow affected his psyche. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked as he rushed to put on a pair of pants over his black boxer briefs. He couldn’t believe Derek Hale had seen him almost naked.

“Come to the house tonight at 7.” Derek replied, his face giving out absolutely nothing. “Alone.”

Stiles gaped, “Why? What if I had other plans?”

“Just make sure you’re there.” 

Derek was out of his room before he could reply, slipping out of the window that Stiles knew he had closed the night before. Maybe he’d need to get a lock on it. If Derek could get up to his second story room without a problem, anyone else could too.

Stiles spent the rest of the day in a haze. No matter what he did to distract himself, his thoughts always went back to Derek. He’d given the Alpha many thoughts before; he had even been the main character of a few late night fantasies that had left Stiles limp and sweaty but never did he actually think that his fantasies could become reality. 

“Hey, Stiles!” The voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he discovered that he was walking down the hall, the opposite direction he had original planned to go. Now was the time to casually look down at his cell phone and act as if someone had texted him to meet them elsewhere. 

“Yeah?” Stiles replied, looking down at the blank screen on his phone as he turned around and came face to face with the person that could singlehandedly be responsible for his undoing, Erica.

Ever since he and Scott had surprisingly saved her from the Alpha Pack’s clutches, she had barely left Derek’s house. She had yet to come to terms with Boyd death and usually avoided anyone from the pack.

Erica crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, “Why did Derek order me out of the house tonight?”

Oh shit. “W-why would I know?”

Erica rolled her eyes, “Come on, you’re the one that is closest to Derek. If anyone would know, it would be you.”

“Me? What are you talking about?” Stiles asked, puzzled. If anyone was close to Derek, it was her considering they lived together and from what Isaac has dropped, had even kissed. The latter bothered Stiles more than he dared to admit.

“Seriously?” Erica’s perfectly plucked brows arched. “Okay, whatever, I don’t care. I was just curious. Maybe Derek has a date or something.”

Stiles nervously chuckled, “Yeah, maybe.”

Stiles decided it was best to avoid the pack for the rest of the day. If he had to go through another questioning he would surely crack and end up blurting something out that could possibly be just his imagination running wild. After all, he hadn’t been taking his Adderall this week.

It was relatively easy to avoid Scott, since he was too busy following Allison around like a sick puppy. Jackson and Lydia were too busy mooning over each other to notice anyone else and Isaac had been acting weird since the Alpha Pack left, avoiding him at all cost. Stiles tried to convince himself it wasn’t personal, that Isaac needed to deal with some crap and that he was avoiding everyone in the pack, but it wasn’t working.

Stiles was relieved when the final bell rang and he was able to walk away from his Physics test, which he had surely failed considering he was too busy thinking about every possible outcome of that evening instead of basic physics. 

He jumped into his Jeep and sped off towards nowhere. He needed to waste time before he needed to go see Derek but before he knew it, he was parked in front of the Hale House. Stiles looked down to his phone and saw that it wasn’t even five yet. There was still two hours left before he needed to be there. If Derek caught him here before then, he would just think Stiles was a creep and –

“Stiles?”

Too late.

Stiles looked up and found Derek standing on his old porch in a pair of jeans, a white wife-beater and a tool belt around his waist. Scott had casually told him that Derek had been working on rebuilding his house, but Stiles hadn’t realized that he was actually doing it. There was a large metal garbage bin beside the house full of burnt wood. The roof was completely redone and the siding was in the process of getting replaced. 

“Hey,” Stiles jumped out of his Jeep and tucked his hands into his pockets. “Sorry I’m early. I didn’t really have anything to do after school so I thought maybe we could do whatever you wanted now instead of later. If that’s an issue, I can totally leave and come back-“

“Stiles,” Derek growled. He really didn’t like it when Stiles rambled. 

“Sorry.”

Derek signed, “It’s fine. Come on, let’s go inside.”

Maybe they weren’t going to have sex after all. Perhaps all Derek wanted was to kill him and hide his body under the brand new floorboards. It’s not like he had told anyone he was going to be here. In fact, Stiles had gone out of his way to make sure no one knew he was going to visit Derek.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and the scary movie that had been running in his head. Stiles shook his head and lightly chuckled. Derek wasn’t going to kill him.

He hoped.

“Coming,” Stiles rushed to follow him inside and was surprised to find that all the walls from the first floors were gone. It was just a large room with a set of old burnt stairs in the middle. One of the outer walls was covered with brand new drywall and he could see that Derek was just starting on one of the other walls. 

“Beer?” Derek asked as he opened a cooler in the far side of the room by two metal chairs, a box that Stiles guessed held his clothes and a makeshift bed. 

Stiles walked over to join him, “I’m not even close to being twenty-one.”

Derek flinched, “That hasn’t stopped you before.”

Chuckling, Stiles reached over and grabbed the beer from Derek’s hand, “You’re right about that.”

Oddly enough, Stiles wasn’t as nervous now that he was actually there. His fear of Derek had slowly gone away over the months he’d known the guy personally and now he was generally comfortable around his presence. 

They both sat down in the metal chairs and took a gulp from their beers. After a few minutes, Derek spoke up, “You’re almost eighteen now.”

“Yeah, just another month,” Stiles replied casually.

“We’ve known each other for how long now?”

Oh dear god, Stiles knew where this was going. Or did he? “About two years now.”

Derek hummed and nodded before taking another drink of his cool beer. He was quiet for another few minutes before saying, “Did Scott tell you about the agreements I made with the Alpha Pack?”

Stiles frowned. This was not going in the direction he had thought it would. “Yeah, a bit of it. After you killed Ethan as revenge for Boyd, Deucalion agreed to leave as long as you did not go past the city limits for two years.”

“What do you think of that agreement?” 

Stiles thought for a moment but in the end decided to go with the honest route. “Honestly, I was surprised. I didn’t think you were going to let them leave alive.”

Derek nodded, “Me too.”

Both men were quiet for another few minutes. At this point, Stiles had no idea where this was going. 

“I made another deal with Deucalion that only Isaac knows of,” Derek suddenly said quietly, low enough that Stiles had a hard time hearing him. 

“What?” Stiles asked, unsure if he had heard Derek right. Although it was possible that this would explain why Isaac had been avoiding like the plague lately.

“Deucalion wanted you for himself.” Derek grumbled out, clenching his fist around his beer.

“What?” Stiles burst out laughing, “Me? Are you serious?”

Derek growled. “Yes, I am serious, Stilinski.” 

Stiles raised his hands up in defense, “Okay, okay, I believe you.”

Derek ran a hand through his ruffled hair and sighed but remained otherwise quiet. A few seconds passed and Stiles asked quietly, “What did he want me for?”

Derek shrugged, “He didn’t really want you. He just saw how important you were to me- I mean, the pack and decided he wanted you for himself.”

Stiles has noticed the slip but decided to ignore it. “He would have regretted it the moment he had me. I would have talked his ear off.”

Derek chuckled, smiling for the first time since Stiles had arrived and probably the fourth time since he had first met him. Stiles decided that he liked it when Derek smiled and that it was not his mission to make him smile as often as possible.

Stiles put his beer down on the floor and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. “So, what was the deal?”

Derek remained quiet for a few moments before replying, “Deucalion agreed to never step foot in Beacon Hills again if I mated with you.”

Stiles frowned, “Did I just hear that right? Deucalion wants you to mate with me?”

Derek stood up and walked over to the window, staring out at the large forest just outside the house. “He said forcing an Alpha Wolf to mate with a flimsy human was well worth never stepping foot in Beacon Hills again.”

“For someone who wanted me for himself he didn’t have great things to say about me,” Stiles commented, slightly offended that the psychotic werewolf had called him flimsy.

“His initial plan was to play with you for awhile before killing you but he thought this was funnier,” Derek forced out through clenched teeth, his hands clenching into fists.

“Well, Deucalion is gone and hopefully not coming back. I can only assume that you agreed to,” Stiles gulped, “mate with me.”

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Derek replied, “Yes.”

“Okay,” Stiles took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, “What exactly does mating entail. Is it just sex or?”

Derek whipped around, his body tight and furious, “No, it is definitely not just sex. You’ve heard the term ‘wolves mate for life’, I know you have and with your curiosity I’m sure you did the research. If we mate, that’s it. We’re it for each other, forever. I will never be able to sleep with anyone else and nor will you without feeling immense pain.”

Stiles’ heart was ready to burst right out of his chest at this point. The only thing he could force out was, “Well, at least I know you won’t cheat.”

Derek released a roar and was in front of Stiles in a blink, lifting him to his feet by his shoulders roughly. “This isn’t funny, Stiles. I’m an Alpha; I cannot have a human mate. Don’t you get it? I’ll need to give you the bite. I’ll have to turn you.”

“Oh,” Stiles searched his thoughts for something to say, but he had never imagined such a scenario. For the first time in quite awhile, Stiles didn’t know what to say.

Derek dropped Stiles with a groan and walked back to the window, his shoulder tight and fists still clenching.

Stiles took in a few deep breaths, “I know I’m not the blonde and leggy mate you imagined but I can’t think of anything to do here. If Deucalion comes back, we’re all dead.”

“There is one thing a lot of books got right about werewolves, you know?” Derek said suddenly, still staring out at the forest.

Stiles couldn’t figure out how this was related to anything. “What?”

“Wolves can tell by smelling someone if that person is their mate. We have absolutely no say in it but then again I’ve never heard anyone complain. It’s said that the Gods pick the person that is the perfect individual for us in every way,” Derek’s body had relaxed by now and he was gingerly touching the old window with his fingers.

“And one day you’re going to find that person but you’re worried you’re going to be stuck with me and be unable to be with your mate-“

“Stiles.” Derek growled, his fist clenching against the window. “What did I tell you about the rambling?”

“Sorry,” 

Derek sighed and put his forehead against the window, “When I found Scott’s inhaler that morning, it scared me. I could smell human blood, the Alpha and the sweetest smell I’d ever smelled before. I thought my mate was dead before I could meet him. Next thing I know, you and Scott show up.”

“Wait, are you telling me Scott’s your mate?”

Derek whipped around, “What? No, of course not. You are!”

Stiles knees felt week and he had to sit down, “What?”

“You were so young, barely sixteen. You’re still so young. I forced myself to wait, busied myself with pack business. Then next thing I know, the Alpha Pack was here, forcing me into a situation I was not ready for,” Derek turned around yet again to look out at the forest and Stiles came to the conclusion that Derek needed to look elsewhere to be able to get his words out. The Alpha wasn’t really known for his interpersonal communication skills. “Now you’re not even eighteen and I have to claim you.”

The only thing Stiles could think to do at this point was walk over and press his front against Derek’s back. They had never been this close before and Derek’s initial reaction was to flinch, but his body quickly found comfort from his mate’s touch. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and his head on his back. Closing his eyes, he took in the feeling of holding Derek Hale’s body close. He was enjoying this a lot more than he ever thought he would. 

“Just relax,” Stiles dared to rub his hands softly on Derek’s rock hard stomach. “We’ll figure everything out.”

“Yeah,” Derek sighed, his shoulders slumping and his body relaxing under Stiles’ touch. 

Stiles absentmindedly slipped his hands under Derek’s shirt to touch his bare stomach, which was warm and soft. “You know, I thought you were asking me here for sex. I wasn’t completely wrong.”

“No,” Derek mumbled out, “You weren’t completely wrong.”

Derek turned in Stiles arms so that they were front-to-front, nose and bulges touching. Stiles nervously swallowed, “I never thought I’d be this close to you.”

“I did,” Derek smiled and dear god, Stiles was quickly getting addicted to that smile. “I knew I would need to get my hands on you some day but-“

Stiles sighed, frustrated, “But what?”

“You need time to think about this,” Derek forced out, “You need to be sure this is what you want. This isn’t dating, this is forever.”

“Can’t we have sex while I think about this? We can have sex without being completely mated, right?” Stiles asked, grasping at straws.

“Well, yeah. We need to mate under the full moon in wolf form to fulfill the mating.” 

“What?” Stiles pulled back a bit, “I’m not into bestiality, bud.”

Derek chuckled, “It’s not our full forms. Our bodies will still be humanoid, just a big more furry. I will need to give you the bite a few months beforehand to make sure you’re in control when we mate.”

“So, we have awhile before we really need to do all this officially,” Stiles asked, hoping he was right. He needed to get used to actually being with tall, dark and werewolf before he did the whole shebang. 

“Deucalion gave us a year to do our end of the deal.”

Stiles slipped his hands under Derek’s shirt and forced it over his head. “Can we go on with the show then?”

Derek chuckled, “Yeah.”

Stiles held his breath as Derek’s head came down towards his. Their lips were almost touching before Derek pulled away and frowned, “Is this your first kiss?”

“No, Danny and I kissed like, a month ago after he figured out Ethan was just using him to get close to the pack. He needed comfort and I needed a first kiss,” Stiles refused to admit that he had hated it and felt like he was cheating, which was ridiculous considering at that time Stiles and Derek barely spoke outside of pack business.

Derek growled, “I can’t believe you’re first kiss was Danny.”

“Hey, calm down, it was nothing,” Stiles smiled seductively, or what he assumed was seductive. “How about you be my first everything else?”

Stiles barely had the time to finish his sentence before Derek’s lips were on his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing fanfiction is several years. I don't even know what happened. I have a tumblr, you can follow me here; chronicallycreative.tumblr.com .


End file.
